love you, Luke
by WindyLen
Summary: Una carta, un deseo, una promesa. Cuando los recuerdos se juntan con el presente, no todo termina como debe. Pero siempre hay una luz al final del camino, sólo hay que esperar a que ella venga hasta ti. Una secuela a "Welcome back, Luke".


Todo el lugar se hundió en un profundo silencio, esperando por el ataque final, el golpe que nombraría a Bowser como ganador.

Pero yo no lo dejaré.

-¡PK FIRE! - escuché mi propia voz hacer eco, mientras proyectaba una llama en direcció a Bowser, logrando que volara al lado contrario de la arena.

Encarando a Bowser, pude escuchar un jadeo de sorpresa detrás de mí. Me acomodé en mi pose de batalla, preparado para cualquier ataque.

-Es mi turno de protegerte, Ness - le dije sin darme la vuelta, para luego correr y acabar con Bowser de una vez.

La música de fondo volvió a comenzar, junto con el ruido causado por el público.

Estoy de vuelta.

3 días han pasado desde que volví a la mansión Smash, todos me recibieron muy bien, exceptuando claro Bowser y Wario. Bowser aún no ha olvidado la batalla. Y Wario, bueno, Wario simplemente da miedo.

Dejando eso de lado, las chicas de la mansión han sido muy lindas conmigo; apenas me vio, la princesa Peach corrió a abrazarme mientras cantaba algo entre las líneas de "mi bebé está de vuelta".

No me molesta, honestamente.

Toon Link me presentó a Villager, se ve que se volvieron bastante unidos. Me contó también que Popo y Nana no fueron convocados, y lo triste que está, pero Toon Link está seguro que los gemelos nos apoyan desde donde estén.

Y quién sabe? Quizas nos veremos pronto de nuevo.

Ness, bueno, Ness y yo no nos hemos separado. Cuando aquella batalla contra Bowser acabó, Ness fue llevado a la enfermería, y le hice compañía. Desde entonces, hemos hecho todo juntos, como en los viejos tiempos; sumándole al hecho de que compartimos habitación.

-¡Hey, Luke! - escuché que alguien me llamaba, supe inmediatamente que era Ness, por lo que me di la vuelta, pero no lo veía en ningún lado. - En tu mente, tonto. - volví a escuchar, seguido de una pequeña risa, y comprendí lo que pasaba.

-¿Son tan pocas tus ganas de venir hasta acá que prefieres hablar por telepatía? - me reí, escuchando como Ness me correspondía la acción. - ¿Qué ocurre?

-Ahora mismo estoy en la sala de prácticas, ¿quieres unirte a un Smash? Tú y yo contra computadoras a nivel 9, ¿qué dices?

-¿Nivel 9? - pregunté, mientras me levanté del sofá en el que me encontraba, haciéndome paso hacia la sala de prácticas, - ¿no es mucho para practicar?

-Vamos, Luke, ¡Será divertido! - no necesitaba verlo para saber que estaba dando pequeños brincos mientras hablaba, este tipo de cosas lo emocionan, - así, cuando nos enfrentemos a alguien, podremos ganar más fácilmente.

-Hmm, no creo que sea buena idea, Ness. - me detuve tras una pared cerca de él, quería hacerle pensar que no lo haría.

-No es cierto - habló en voz alta con burla, asomando su cabeza por la pared para mirarme.

Comencé a reir y entramos juntos a la sala.

-Voy a ingresar los datos... - después de decir eso, tecleó unas cuantas vecez en los controles, mientras iba narrando todo en voz baja, hablando para sí mismo.

Nosotros haríamos equipo y lucharíamos contra las computadoras de Kirby y Meta Knight a nivel 9. Arena, Final Destination.

-Serán 5 batallas seguidas, ¿listo? - me preguntó, extendiendo su puño en mi dirección.

-Más que nunca - choqué su puño con el mío, y entramos a la arena.

-¡PK STARSTORM! - fue lo último que escuché antes de que la batalla se diera por terminara; Ness había conseguido la Smash Ball a tiempo, logrando sacar a Kirby y Meta Knight a la vez.

En el último segundo.

Volvimos a aparecer en la sala de prácticas, ¿en qué momento se llevaron a cabo las 5 batallas? Mi mente no lo sabía, mas mi cuerpo estaba más que claro.

Caminando a paso lento, nos dirigimos a ver la puntuación; habíamos salido victoriosos en todas las batallas, 3 de ellas por Ness y 2 por mí, chocamos nuestros puños con una sonrisa y, sin decir palabra, fuimos a nuestra habitación.

Una vez allí, tomó su ropa y se fue al baño del pasillo, dejándome el del cuarto a mí, nos duchamos y una vez terminado optamos por quedarnos en cama, descansando.

-Me siento destruído - escuché en mi cabeza, lo que me causó gracia, pues no teníamos fuerzas ni para hablarnos en voz alta, - pero a la vez me siento genial, ¿sabes? - sentí movimiento en la cama junto a mí, por lo que me di la vuelta y lo encontré mirándome. - Jamás me había sentido tan bien mientras peleaba, y mucho menos contra computadoras de nivel 9.

-A decir verdad - le respondí - también me siento increíble, a pesar del dolor que pueda sentir mi cuerpo mañana... o ahora - ante esto último, Ness rió en voz alta, causando que lo siguiera.

Pero en serio, dolía demasiado.

-Supongo que es porque tenía la idea de que no vendrías, - se dio la vuelta hasta encarar el techo; me mantuve en silencio, esperando que continuara, y, segundos después, pude escuchar su voz en mi cabeza de nuevo, - cuando el último competidor oculto había sido revelado, y no eras tú, todas las esperanzas que tenía se esfumaron. Cuando caminaba por los pasillos, y los competidores, que ya nos conocían, me miraban con pena, me deprimí. Y cuando tu carta llegó, y vi las lágrimas en ella, decidí rendirme.

Me mantuve en silencio, escuchando cada palabra que sonaba en mi mente con mucha atención. El recordar aquella carta, me hizo sentirme culpable, pues en ella no le daba el apoyo y seguridad que Ness tanto necesitaba en esta nueva etapa. Pero antes que pudiera seguir culpándome, Ness continuó.

-Master Hand no me dejó abandonar la mansión, diciendo que quienes llegaban no podrían irse hasta el final. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, Master Hand tenía todo planeado. - soltó una corta risa antes de continuar - El punto es que, a pesar de que no me dejaron rendirme, no tenía los ánimos para seguir luchando. Toon Link siempre estuvo apoyándome, lo que me hace sentir muy mal, pues sé que la falta de Popo aquí lo ha afectado mucho, pero se mantuvo fuerte por mí.

-Villager, - siguió después de soltar un suspiro - aún sin entender nada, también estuvo a mi lado, dándome ánimos junto a Toon cada vez que me tocaba luchar. Incluso las chicas, especialmente Peach, buscaron la forma de alegrarme. Pero, por supuesto, ninguno de ellos eran tú, por lo que sus intentos nunca dieron frutos. - se sentó, apoyando su espalda en la cabecera de su cama - y me sentía incluso peor al saber que, aunque yo no estuviera solo aquí, tú sí lo estabas; me dolía mucho saber que te culpabas todo el tiempo por no haber sido llamado para volver, y no poder estar allí para abrazarte y decirte que nada de lo que dices es cierto.

Silencio fue lo que siguió esas palabras, silencio que aproveché para sentarme también, y secar las lágrimas que escaparon de mis ojos en algún momento del discurso.

-Pero ahora que estás aquí, me siento con mucha más fuerza, y con la energía suficiente como para luchar contra Master Hand y Crazy Hand a la vez unas 8 veces seguidas... cosa que no haré, cabe destacar, no estoy loco - ambos reímos, y pude sentir el ambiente aligerarse un poco.

Las lágrimas habían dejado de salir de mis ojos, pero aún seguían allí. - Lo que quiero decir con todo esto... - con un poco de duda, se movió hasta quedar sentado frente a mí - es que-

-¡Hey, chicos! - la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, mostrando a un, muy, nervioso Toon Link - necesito ayuda, ¡Villager está persiguiendo otra ardilla con su hacha! - después de gritarnos eso, salió corriendo a, lo que nosotros pensamos, el jardín.

Ness y yo nos miramos, comenzamos a reír y nos levantamos para ir al jardín a ayudar a Toon Link. Supongo que la plática tendremos que seguirla después.

Por lo que me han contado, Villager ya ha perseguido ardillas con su hacha antes, y nunca termina bien.

Luego de una media hora, aproximadamente, en las que estuvimos persiguiendo a Villager al rededor de toda la mansión, Ness tuvo la mejor idea del mundo, según sus propias palabras, y corrió hacia adentro.

Mientras, Toon Link seguía tratando de atrapar a Villager, y yo hacía mi PK Freeze para detenerlo aunque fuera unos segundos. Por supuesto, nada funcionaba con él.

Unos segundos después, Ness salió de la mansión, acompañado de alguien más, y fue allí en donde me di cuenta que la idea de Ness era, efectivamente, una gran idea.

-¡Hey, Villager! - Ness trató de llamar su atención, pero Villager lo ignoraba. - ¡Vill! - intentó de nuevo - ¡MegaMan pregunta si quieres jugar videojuegos con él! - cuando escuchó esa palabra, Villager se detuvo de golpe, causando que Toon chocara contra su espalda y cayera al suelo.

Se dio la vuelta, en dirección a Ness y MegaMan y, con una sonrisa, guardó el hacha en su bolsillo y caminó hasta ellos. Ness se acercó a nosotros mientras veíamos cómo MegaMan y Villager se adentraban a la mansión.

-Eso fue una muy gran idea - habló Toon aún en el suelo - no entiendo cómo no lo pensé antes...

-Es porque no eres tan listo como yo, claro está.

-Ness, no...

-¿Disculpa? - Toon se levantó del suelo, bastante enfadado - ¡Ven aquí, idiota!

Ness salió corriendo mientras reía, con Toon Link detrás de él, yo sólo pude suspirar viendo la escena. Si Popo estuviera aquí, estaría en el suelo riendo hasta que su estómago duela.

No pude evitar recordar entonces aquellos divertidos momentos que pasamos los cuatro juntos la última vez en la mansión, cuando Popo y Ness se unían para molestar a Toon y yo era el que trataba de separarlos.

Toon logró alcanzar a Ness y se lanzó sobre él, cayendo ambos al suelo, envueltos en risas. Mis ojos no se despegaban de Toonie en ese momento, pensando en lo difícil que debe ser el que Popo no esté aquí, pero aún así siempre tiene una sonrisa en la cara, o la suficiente fuerza para golpearte si es que te metes con él o Link, incluso con la princesa Zelda. Este pensamiento me hizo sonreír.

Desde el primer momento, Toon y Popo se volvieron mejores amigos, y aún con su falta, Popo sigue siendo capaz de darle fuerzas a Toon. Es algo increíble.

-¡Niños! - los tres volteamos a la puerta del jardín, donde estaba la señorita Samus - Peach hizo la merienda, será mejor que se apuren antes que Yoshi acabe con todo - dicho esto, entró de nuevo.

Los 3 nos miramos con los ojos bien abiertos, para luego correr hacia la cocina de la mansión, con la esperanza de llegar antes que Yoshi, o peor, Kirby, pero cuando llegamos, ya Yoshi estaba sentado en la mesa, siendo acompañado de Villager.

-Hey, - llamó Ness - ¿y Kirby? - miramos al rededor y, efectivamente, Kirby no estaba.

-Eso no importa ahora, ¡comamos la merienda antes que venga! - exclamó Toonie corriendo a la mesa, y nosotros por supuesto le seguimos.

Habíamos, entre todos, comido bastantes pastelillos, pero la princesa Peach seguía llevando más a la mesa, por lo que parecía que eran pastelillos infinitos, según Ness.

A Toon le encantó la idea, por lo que ambos pasaron el resto del tiempo llamándolos "los pastelillos infinitos de Peach!".

Villager aplaudiendo con ellos.

-Peach, - los presentes volteamos a la puerta de la cocina, y vimos a Link entrar por ella - ¿por casualidad has visto a Kirby? Tendremos una batalla en unos minutos.

-Cierto, tampoco vino a la merienda - habló esta vez la princesa Zelda, quien desde hace un rato se había sentado junto a Toonie y le limpiaba de migajas de vez en cuando - y, viniendo de él, es extraño.

-Hmm - vimos a la princesa de rosa llevarse la mano a la barbilla, mirando hacia el techo - ¿Lo buscaste con Meta Knight? Después de todo, esos dos siempre están juntos - habló luego de unos segundos, apuntando hacia la puerta que daba al jardín - búscalos en el campo de tulipanes.

Kirby ama el campo de tulipanes, por lo que no es extraño encontrarlo allí de vez en cuando, siendo acompañado la mayoría de las veces por Meta Knight.

-pudwo nstrus stufimus afued - habló Toon Link con la boca llena, recibiendo un regaño de la princesa Zelda.

-Lo que Toon quiso decir - habló Ness.

-Es que nosotros estuvimos afuera - le seguí yo.

-Y no los vimos - terminó Toon después de haber tragado.

-Sweetie, ustedes estuvieron en el lado contrario al campo de tulipanes - fue la respuesta de la princesa Peach. Los tres nos miramos, y le dimos la razón.

-Bien, buscaré ahí entonces, gracias chicos, princesas - Link se fue al jardín en dirección al campo de tulipanes, con la esperanza de encontrar a su contrincante allí.

Nosotros nos quedamos comiendo pastelillos un muy buen rato; en un momento, Dark Pit entró a la cocina y comenzó a burlarse de cómo la princesa Zelda limpiaba a Toon cada que éste se ensuciaba. Claro que la gracia no le duró mucho, pues la señorita Palutena apareció y se lo llevó jalando de su oreja, reclamando sobre su falta de respeto y su poca convivencia dentro de la mansión.

Dejando ese espectáculo de lado, la princesa Peach nos avisó que quedaba sólo un pastelillo, a lo que Ness ofreció picarlo en partes iguales, todo bien, hasta que Villager sacó su hacha de quien-sabe-dónde.

Ya, en serio, ¿dónde guarda él todo eso?

Pit dice que tiene el bolsillo de Doraemon, pero una versión más macabra.

-¡Villager! ¡Baja eso! - gritaron las princesas mientras Toon, con todo el terror revelado en su rostro, lo sostenía; Ness, mientras tanto, se reía a carcajadas.

Como extrañaba este lugar.

Había pasado una semana desde aquella charla que tuvimos Ness y yo.

Y junto a esa semana, hubo 6 fallidos intentos de continuarla.

Por la insistencia de Ness puedo ver que es algo muy importante, algo que de verdad quiere que yo sepa, pero Toon Link no fue de ayuda.

Al final, decidimos ir hasta el campo de girasoles detrás de la mansión.

Había olvidado lo hermoso que era este lugar.

Nos sentamos en el suelo, rodeados por los hermosos girasoles, que se estiraban buscando tocar el sol. El cielo estaba pintado de muchos colores, líneas naranjas, rojas, moradas y azules, de muchos tonos; el sol ya se estaba escondiendo; el viento era suave, pero aún así podíamos sentir fresco el ambiente. El silencio nos envolvía, pero era un silencio muy cómodo.

-Hey, Luke - escuché la voz de Ness, y cuando volteé a verlo, me lo encontré extendiendo un diente de león hacia mí. ¿En qué momento había ido a buscar un diente de leon? ¿Tan distraído estaba yo con el paisaje, que no lo noté? - Sí, estabas muy distraído - escuché su risa en voz alta, y no pude evitar reírme yo también. - Ten.

-¿Qué debo hacer con esta flor? - le pregunté una vez que tuve la flor en mis manos. Ness simplemente sonrió.

-Cierras tus ojos, pides un deseo, y luego soplas la flor. Las semillas volarán y se esparcerán, plantándose en otros lugares, así crecerán más dientes de león.

-¿Y funciona?

-No se pierde nada con intentarlo

Una risa se escapó de mi boca - tienes razón - me paré frente a él, y, muy tímidamente, con una de mis manos tomé las suyas, haciendo que ambos sostuvieramos el diento de león - ¿pedirías un deseo conmigo?

Lo vi sonreín ante el gesto, y levantó una de sus manos hasta pellizcar suavemente mi mejilla, causando que un calor se extendiera por ellas - claro, Luke.

Le correspondí la sonrisa y cerramos nuestros ojos, juntando nuestras frentes. Varios segundos pasaron, hasta que, sin separarnos, Ness contó hasta tres, moviendo la flor hasta que quedó a un lado de nosotros; al mismo tiempo giramos nuestros rostros y, muy suavemente, soplamos al diente de león, y abrimos los ojos para apreciar el espectáculo.

Sentí una caricia en mi mejilla, por lo que volteé para encararlo de nuevo.

-¿Pediste tu deseo? - me preguntó en voz alta, sin detener la caricia. Cerré mis ojos y acerqué mi rostro a su mano, murmurando un suave sí - ¿Y bien? ¿Se cumplió?

-Acaba de cumplirse - le susurré, tomando su mano libre y enredando nuestros dedos.

-El mío también - susurró en respuesta, dejando un beso en la punta de mi rariz - te quiero, Luke.

-Y yo a ti, Ness.


End file.
